1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strap holding structures and, particularly, to a strap holding structure for compact electronic devices such as portable telephones, portable computers, and so on.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Compact electronic devices, such as portable telephones, internet wireless communicators, CD players, MP3 music players, mini electronic games, etc., have become more and more popular.
In a typical structure of holding electronic devices, it is inconvenient and uncomfortable for users to put these compact electronic devices into their pockets or hang them on their belts. Another conventional structure for holding electronic devices is a holder (i.e., an eyelet or the like) positioned in an electronic device so that a strap may be tied to the holder and hung around the neck. The holder generally includes a pole and a concave portion. The pole is positioned above the concave portion so as to provide a space to pass through the strap. A predetermined molding hole is necessary to form another end of the holder in order to form the pole of the holder. Owing to the existence of the molding hole, dust may easily enter into the electronic device. In order to solve this problem, an extra metal piece needs to be placed at one side of the holder to enclose the molding hole, thereby preventing dust getting into the electronic device. However, the metal piece is not easy to attach to the holder. In addition, this holder needs a screw to attach to the electronic device. Owing to the screw being positioned outside of the electronic device, the screw will affect the appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, a simple and convenient holding structure to carry a decorative strap on a compact electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.